


The Turning

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Vampire Henry AU [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: how it happened, turning, vampire henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: I decided I wanted to go back a bit and actually talk a bit about what Henry remembered from the day he was turned into a vampire. And the traumas that went with it





	The Turning

Henry was nervous as he and Milo crept through the dimly lit halls of the old Mansion near the town where their team had been re-stationed at. It was late night and the only light that the penetrated the darkness came from the three-quarter moon outside and did little to rid the eeriness of the place. The old building gave them _all_ the creeps, but it was close enough to their camp that their unit felt the need to search it for enemy soldiers.

Henry’s grip on his military issued rifle tightened, as he strained his ears to catch any strange sounds in the eerie silence.

“Henry, do you really think anyone’s here?” Milo asked, his voice soft and nervous. Milo was a permanently anxious lad that was only a few years younger Henry himself. Henry hated that someone so young had been dragged onto the battlefield, but he didn’t have the power to send the boy home, so he simply swallowed back his anger and did his best to keep the kid safe.

“Dunno Milo, but we need to check anyways. Don’t want to get ambushed because we didn’t think to make sure…” He muttered back, eyes trailing over the walls. He jolted back in alarm when a shadow darted into his line of vision from the darkness in front of Milo. He stumbled, clutching at his neck.

_“Milo!!”_

Henry watched, wide-eyed, as the younger man crumpled to the ground, dull red dripping down the front of his uniform.

The shadow appeared in front of him, knocking the rifle from his hands. A hand clamped onto his face, another gripped his arm, and throwing him off his feet and pinning him to the ground. His head hit the ground, hard, his eyes nearly going cross-eyed from the burst of pain shot through the back of his head.

The moonlight finally revealed the shadow as a strange, unnaturally pale, aristocratic-looking man with near-glowing red eyes, smirking down at him.

“Who-Who are you?! Let go of me!” Henry demanded, fear sparking through his veins. He struggled to break free of the man’s grip, but he was being pinned in a way that completely prevented him from moving. The stranger was too strong and had too good of a grip on him.

The stranger chuckled at Henry’s fearful expression then spoke to him in a language he didn’t understand (it almost sounded like the local language but… _older._ Almost archaic), showing him sharp, unnaturally long canine teeth. Teeth that looked like monstrous _Fangs_. The stranger forcefully wrenched his head to the side, exposing his neck from his uniform. He bent down of his prone form, and Henry felt a sharp spike of pain bloom in the side of his neck.

 _He-he’s biting me…_ He heard the man swallow, and felt himself growing dizzy. He continued to struggle, but he could feel his body growing numb, until everything felt muffled and distant to his senses, almost like he’d been doused with anisetics, or submerged in water. He eyes slid closed, unable to keep them open any longer, but he could still feel the stranger holding him down.

He felt the stranger move away, and could faintly feel his mouth being pried open, and a coppery taste entering his mouth. But his body felt too numb for him to do anything to escape.

And the world finally faded completely with the muffled sound of a gunshot in the distance.


End file.
